normanifandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Movin' On
"Miss Movin' On" is Fifth Harmony's debut single from their debut extended play Better Together, released on October 22, 2013. It is their first single after placing third on the second season of American televised reality show The X Factor and subsequently signing with Simon Cowell's Syco label. It was released digitally on July 16, 2013 through Syco and Epic. The song is a power pop song with lyrics expressing a message of empowerment after an end of a relationship. Commercially, the song peaked at number 76 on the Billboard Hot 100 and number 27 on the Mainstream Top 40 chart. It also charted in New Zealand, peaking at number 27. The song was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America. Background The main producer of Fifth Harmony's debut extended play and debut album, Julian Bunetta, stated on Twitter that two singles from the album would be released during June 2013. On June 4, 2013, Fifth Harmony tweeted that there would be an upcoming announcement related to the single and on June 7 the group announced via a Vine video that the debut single is called "Miss Movin' On". Fifth Harmony released a short preview of the song on Twitter.Fifth Harmony Previews Debut Single 'Miss Movin' On' (LISTEN) "Miss Movin' On" is a power pop song that lasts for three minutes and 14 seconds. Its written in the key of F# Major and is set in the time signature of 4 4 common time with a moderate tempo of 76 beats per minute. Songwriting and production is largely based on previous The Suspex productions, most notably Demi Lovato's "Heart Attack" which shows similar explosive chorus, huge vocals and soaring hooks. The song begins guitar chords Camila Cabello and Lauren Jauregui belts out the song's first verses with the chord progression of F♯–C♯–D♯m, followed by the explosive synth-backed chorus. Its bridge has a beat comparable to English rock band Queen's single, "We Will Rock You". Lyrically, the song express a message of empowerment after an end of a relationship. Reception Critical reception "Miss Movin' On" received mostly positive reviews from music critics, with some praising the group's vocals and the song's production. Jessica Sager from PopCrush gave the song 4.5 out of 5 stars, praising the group's vocals as having "a hefty dose of soul that many of their Top 40 contemporaries, most of whom are a lot older than they are, lack." Christina Lee, from the Idolator called the song "explosive". Lee also noted the equal distribution in vocals, saying the group "exchanged the vocals in a way that each member is heard, but in subtle and unexpected ways". In a positive review, Jenna Rubenstein wrote on the MTV blog that "we effing loving it" and also complimented the single's "shiny, polished pop beat" and lyrics. Examiner and Billboard named the single a "pop kiss-off anthem", with Billboard writing that the "empowering track fulfills the group's promise of "fun pop". Bill Lamb of About shared similar sentiments and noted that the group is trying to create a popularity for "girl groups", and praises the song for containing a powerful ballad that influences the chorus. Samantha Martin from PopDust praised the group's "distinct voices", as they "blend seamlessly when singing". The Portuguese-website 'Original Tune' praised the song for "undoubtedly" making the "most complete of an artist revealed by X-Factor US". He continues his review by complementing the "production" as the producers "took great care" not to make the song sound "too generic". Bradley Stern of MuuMuse gave the song four out of five stars calling the song a "power-pop empowerment anthem". Stern also praised the "huge vocals", "soaring hooks" and the "fists-aloft, fuck-off chorus." Sugarscape compared the track to Demi Lovato's songs. Commercial performance During the single's first chart tracking week, it sold 37,000 digital downloads and had 489,000 streams in the United States, debuting at number 85 on the Billboard Hot 100. On August 15, the song re-entered the chart, at a new peak of 83. It has since peaked at number 76., and spent eleven weeks on the chart. On the Mainstream Top 40 chart, it peaked at number 27, spending nine weeks there. The song also charted on the Billboard Heatseekers Songs at number four, spending five weeks on the chart. Outside of the United States, "Miss Movin' On" charted at number 27 in New Zealand, becoming the group's first top 40 entry as part of their debut single. In Venezuela, the single was certified platinum for selling over 15,000 copies. Music video After releasing the lyric video for the single on June 18, 2013, the music video was posted on Fifth Harmony's official YouTube account on July 15, 2013. Directed by Hannah Lux Davis, the video shows the five girls enjoying themselves at an amusement park together, all of them having recently gotten over their break-ups with their boyfriends. The music video was filmed in San Diego, California at the Del Mar Fairgrounds. The group became the first alumnae from the American version of The X Factor to reach 15 million YouTube views for an original song, when the "Miss Movin' On" video surpassed this feat on October 20, 2013. Since then, the video became the group's fourth Vevo certification for reaching over 100 million views. Live performances The group performed "Miss Movin' On" for the first time on television on July 18, 2013, on The Today Show in New York City. While visiting radio stations as part of the single's promotion, the group sung acoustic versions of the song on KIIS FM and Radio Disney. The song was on the set list for the group's mall tour titled Harmonize America and Cher Lloyd's I Wish Tour throughout September 2013, where Fifth Harmony was the opening act. Other performances of the song include Fox & Friends, The Arsenio Hall Show, and Live! with Kelly and Michael and at the 2014 Radio Disney Music Awards. Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Better Together Category:Fifth Harmony Category:Fifth Harmony singles Category:Fifth Harmony songs Category:Better Together songs